


Don't Pretend To Hate Us As You Sing Along

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Mother Hen Liam, Multi, NOT daddy kink!, OT4, OT5, Protective Liam, Sick Michael, daddy direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sick and Liam takes care of his little Aussie friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pretend To Hate Us As You Sing Along

Liam ran his hair through the dyed black hair. Sweat making it stick up at all different angles.

Liam sighed. He was truly like a father figure or an older brother to the 4 young Australians, he had been told that many different times by many different people.

"Is he alright?" Came Harry's voice from the doorway.  
"His boyfriends are freaking out, out there." He nudged his head towards the door.

"He collapsed. He has a temperature. And he's really pale. I'll have to wait till he wakes up again to get more symptoms." Liam sighed. 

He couldn't help but frown with worry. 

Michael's head was rested firmly in his lap and he hadn't been able to move for the past 3 hours. 

Every time he tried to move, Michael would groan and cry until he came back.

The younger boy didn't want his boyfriends, He needed someone who wouldn't baby him, but could take care of him when he was vulnerable. 

He needed Liam. Liam was everyone's 'go to person' when they were ill. Everyone loved the sympathy he gave... the sudden change in his attitude when someone was hurt was to say... 'Mother hen-ish'.

It made them all feel safe. That they always had someone there. 

Liam could be a real child when he wanted to be, hell, they all could. But he knew when it was time to be serious, when the situation called for him to be mature. 

"Zayn!" Liam called out, his hands stopped running through the Aussie's hair. 

Zayn popped his head in the doorway and looked to his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you grab me a small container of cold water and a wash cloth, please. Also grab 2 bottles of water from the fridge and the stewed apples from the pantry. Thank you." He said.

Zayn gave a nod and hurried off. 

Michael gave a groan and rubbed his face further into Liam's stomach. 

"How're you feeling, Mikey?" The British guy asked. 

"Like shit." He mumbled. 

"Don't swear." Liam said, running his finger's through the younger boys hair again. 

Harry gave a small smile. 

Zayn walked back into the room and handed over the bottles of water. 

"Can you sit up for me, please." Liam nudge Michael. 

Michael gave a low groan before sitting up, rubbing at his throbbing temple.

"Drink this." 

Michael shook his head.   
"I'm not thirsty."

"Michael-" 

Michael sighed and took the bottle. He knew what a 'mother' Liam could be. 

Zayn held back a smile. He knew what Liam was like. 

Michael took a small sip and turned to the door when he heard yelling.

"When can we see him!" 

Luke. Frustrated Luke. 

"Calm down, Luke, we'll be able to see him when he wakes up."

Michael turned to the older British lad.

"They can come in." He whispered. Not speaking too loud so it wouldn't hurt his head. 

Zayn walked towards the door.  
"I'll get them."

Liam nodded.  
"Okay. But if they get too rowdy, they're out of here."

Michael nodded.  
"Yes DAD." He smirked.

Liam frowned. 

Harry smiled turning his head so his older boyfriend wouldn't see.

"Let's go, sunshine." He said, pulling Liam up and out of the room. 

Moments later Michael was smothered by his boyfriends.

"Are you okay?"

"How're you feeling?"

"What happened?"

Michael gave a shrug.  
"Can't we just cuddle and talk about this later?" 

Ash gave a concerned frown, but nodded anyway.

"Just for now." He said before leaning against the wall, pulling the pale, dark haired boy in his lap.

Luke and Calum snuggled in either side of them.


End file.
